Fascinante
by Nya Mich-chan
Summary: -Te amo- Kohaku lo miró sorprendida, eran contadas las veces que él le decía eso y siempre que lo hacía le quitaba todo el enojo que la embargaba. -Yo tambien te amo- repondio sonriente. :v


Kohaku abrió la puerta del cubículo de su esposo encontrándose con el mismo mirando un gran pizarrón que se encontraba lleno de ecuaciones y números que solo él podía entender.

-Hola Senku- saludo la chica entrando con la bolsita que llevaba en sus manos.

-Hola leona- Senku no la miro -¿a qué se debe tu visita? ¿Me dirás que ya debo volver a casa después de estar prácticamente tres días fuera de ella? Porque te diré que no lo haré hasta que logre encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria y con la que pueda contribuir al proyecto que tenemos-

Kohaku suspiro.

-En realidad te he traído el almuerzo y si tienes tiempo podemos comerlo ambos aquí para que no tengas que salir y puedas seguir pensando en tus cosas científicas-

-Si es asi por mi esta bien- Senku salió de sus pensamientos y se sento detras de su escritorio.

Kohaku comenzó a sacar la comida sirviendo para ambos.

Durante la comida solo se decían uno que otro comentario debido a que la mente de Senku estaba centrada en descifrar el enigma que tenía en su pizarrón.

Kohaku lo miro un poco frustrada y es que ella tenía toda la intención de salir con él aunque sea un poco, no le recriminaba por su falta en casa o por el hecho de que pasara mucho tiempo en el trabajo ya que lo que hacía su joven esposo era algo que quería desde pequeño.

Ella entendía muy bien los motivos por los cuales no estaba mucho tiempo con ella pero él debía de aceptar que le hacía falta un poco de descanso o una distracción, motivo por el cual ella iba a su laboratorio con un poco de comida y con toda la intención de distraerlo un poco. Se sonrojo al recordar cual era su idea de "distracción" que había pensado.

Con eso en mente se dispuso a ir a su trabajo pero al entrar al instituto se encontró con algo que no esperaba.

Una chica de aproximadamente unos 26 años de tez blanca y cabello castaño que llevaba puesto un atuendo muy ajustado y tenía una sonrisa que encantaba a cualquier chico que se le pusiera enfrente y eso era literal ya que vio como uno de los profesionistas que se encontraban laborando la observo y casi se estampaba contra la pared cuando ella le sonrió de manera sensual. Observó lo necesario para darse cuenta que era de esas chicas que obtenían lo que querían con ayuda de sus muy buenos atributos.

Sabía que Senku no le sería infiel, ella confiaba en él, pero la sensación de que ella se le insinuara como a los demás la embargaba haciéndola enojar.

-Tendré que hablar con Chrome sobre esto, tal vez así ambos podamos dar una solución-

Kohaku se había perdido tanto en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando Senku había terminado sus alimentos e incluso había levantado los trastos y limpiado su escritorio.

-Estuvo muy rico leona, gracias- Senku seguía sentado en su escritorio sin mirarla.

-Veo que hay una nueva chica en el instituto- soltó de repente.

-oh ¿Te refieres a Maru?-

¿Maru? ¿Senku conocía a la chica? ¿Pero como?

-Maru será parte de nuestro equipo de investigación así que la veras muy seguido por aquí cuando vengas- respondió Senku resolviendo las dudas de la chica.

Ahora sabía que sería compañeros y trabajaran juntos porque eso es lo unico que haran ¿verdad?.

-¿Desde cuándo está aquí?

-No lo se, no lo recuerdo ¿un mes? Tal vez dos-

-¿¡Y por qué razón no me lo contaste antes!?- Kohaku se levantó de su asiento molesta y soltando esas palabras con algo de ¿reproche?.

Senku la miro directo a los ojos con una ceja alzada lleno de confusión.

¿Por qué estaba actuando así?

-¿Qué te pasa leona? ¿Como porque razón reaccionas así?-

-¿Y como quieres que reaccione cuando me entero de que probablemente pudiste haber metido a una chica de la cual ni siquiera me habías comentado que existía en el instituto a tu cubículo?-

-No seas tonta, es obvio que todos pasan por mi cubículo, soy el director del instituto y para que los chicos entren como pasantes deben de tener ciertas aptitudes de las cuales yo me encargo de observar- soltó irritado con una mirada fría que hizo que Kohaku comprendiera su error al teorizar que tal vez él podría serle infiel con alguna otra chica.

Esto hizo que la chica se sentara de nuevo y mirara hacia otro lado molesta aun y un poco avergonzada y Senku la observó detenidamente.

Kohaku ya no solía usar ni el mismo calzado ni la misma ropa de cuando era parte del reino de la ciencia, en cambio ahora solía usar ropa un poco holgada pero muy cómoda para ella y zapatos siempre de piso, aunque había excepciones y ella utilizaba vestidos elegantes y ajustados a su bella figura además de hacer juego con sus zapatos altos y añadir un poco de maquillaje a su rostro.

Él sabía que siempre que iba a verlo lleva algun pantalon o su ropa normal pero ese día no, ese día llevaba puesto uno de sus vestidos entallados y sus maravillosos zapatos altos negros.

Senku arqueo una ceja curioso por saber el motivo por el cual ella se había vestido así, aunque después de la escenita de celos que le había hecho hace un rato tenía una idea del porque se había arreglado tanto.

-De-deja de observarme ta-tanto idiota-

Senku sonrió de lado cuando noto el rostro rojo de Kohaku y su timidez al darse cuenta como él recorría su cuerpo con la mirada. Era tan obvia.

Observó que el vestido llegaba a mitad de sus muslos y ella se encontraba presionando sus piernas entre sí.

Tenía a su esposa tan descuidada ¿hace cuanto tiempo que no estaba con ella?

No se le haría raro si ella decidiera buscar afuera el amor que no recibía de su parte pero el simple pensamiento de que otro podría ocupar su lugar y tener el maravilloso cuerpo de su mujer le revolvía el estómago y un enojo profundo creció en él.

SU mujer era SUYA nadie mas podria ponerle las manos encima (ni los ojos) de eso él se encargaría.

Senku se levantó de la silla para ocupar el lugar detrás de la silla donde Kohaku se encontraba sentada, puso ambas manos en sus hombros acercándose lentamente a su cuello.

-¿Que pasa leona ya no dejarás que tu esposo te mire así?-

Susurro y pasó su lengua por su lóbulo haciendo suspirar a la chica.

-Y-yo..-

-¿Me dirás el motivo por el cual has venido vestida así?- Senku posó su mano en la piel expuesta de su muslo derecho y fue subiendo poco a poco haciendo gemir a Kohaku cuando llegó a su parte intima.

-Hmm la humedad entre tus piernas me dan la respuesta- comenzó a besar su cuello cuando de repente la chica se levantó de la silla, apartandolo.

Se giró dándole la espalda al escritorio, mirando molesta al científico.

-Me gusta vestirme así, no debe de haber un motivo por el cual yo me quiera poner esta ropa- dijo enojada -tu nueva compañera de trabajo usa ropa ajustada y te aseguro que lo hace todos los días y ella si tiene un motivo el cual es conseguir todo lo que quiere utilizando incluso su propio cuerpo y probablemente tú la miras cuando puedes-

Senku oyó su reproche y se acercó lentamente a ella aprisionando entre su cuerpo y el escritorio. Aunque la chica estaba acorralada no se amedrento y le sostuvo la mirada a Senku.

-Hmm ya veo, así que estas celosa-

-no estoy celosa-

-si si leona- sonrió de forma sensual- y dime ¿que pasa conmigo?-

Kohaku lo miro confundida así que Senku tomo la cintura de la chica y con un poco de dificultad la sentó en el escritorio haciendo que esta se sorprendiera.

-Cuando te vistes así, muchos hombres te observan- Senku pasó una mano por su cuello y luego la bajó a unos de sus pechos apretando en el proceso- yo se que ellos piensan en tocarte asi- acercó su boca a su cuello mientras seguía amasando su seno y Kohaku no pudo evitar suspirar de placer -esos hombre desean a mi mujer y en su asquerosa mente planean tantas cosas que hacer y eso yo no lo soporto- dijo mientras abría un poco sus piernas para posicionarse entre ellas y jalarla hasta que su vagina pego con su ya erecto pene. Ante tal acto la chica gimió y tomo la mejilla de su esposo sonriendo de forma provocativa con las mejillas rojas.

-Yo solo soy tuya- dijo antes de besarlo con pasión algo que Senku correspondió con la misma intensidad.

Senku sabía perfectamente que su esposa venía para distraerlo de su trabajo y así él pudiese "descansar" un poco por lo agotado que estaba, claro que su forma de distraerlo siempre era la misma y eso le fascinaba.

...

-Tal vez debamos ver al director para ver si necesita ayuda- hablo la chica castaña a un grupo de científicos.

-No creo que debamos- respondió Chrome que se iba acercando a dicho grupo -vi entrar a Kohaku hace un rato seguramente se encuentran un poco… ocupados- menciono mirando hacia otro lado con un poco de vergüenza. Expresión que no había pasado desapercibida por los hombres y la mujer que tenía enfrente.

-Bueno Senku lleva mucho tiempo aquí, solo espero que no estén peleando- dijo uno de los hombres.

-No creo, la esposa del director es la chica más comprensiva y también más fuerte que hemos conocido, tal vez solo estén hablando- contestó alguien más.

y mientras seguían hablando Maru miro la puerta, tenía tantas ganas de entrar y hablar con el director, él era su héroe y siempre quiso trabajar con él y si era posible tener algo más, claro que eso era imposible porque ahora el científico estaba casado y las veces que había platicado con él ni siquiera tuvo interés en preguntarle otra cosa que no fuera de ámbito laboral, pero ella no se dejaría vencer, Senku caería como todos lo hacían, al final era un hombre y siempre tenían debilidades.

-Bueno supongo que sera en otra ocasión- comentó cuando todos se habían callado -Chrome, ¿podrias explicarme mas sobre el proyecto?-.

...

-Siempre pensaré lo mismo- dijo sin aire -tener sexo contigo es lo mejor que puedo hacer o sentir- Senku se encontraba aún de pie y frente a él kohaku le daba la espalda con su cuerpo doblado sobre la mesa respirando entrecortado y con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo levantándose poco a poco.

senku salió de ella subió su ropa interior y levantó sus pantalones abrochándose y abrochando su camisa en el proceso.

Kohaku acomodo la parte delantera de su vestido subiendo la cremallera que se encontraba frente sus pechos y sintió como Senku bajaba la parte inferior de su ropa acariciando con amor sus caderas, cuando volteo a verlo noto en su rostro una expresión tranquila que era adornada con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Cuando él buscó sus ojos ella apartó el rostro un poco avergonzada por lo que habían hecho, Senku suspiro y es que siempre era así, aunque ellos ya hubiesen estado juntos muchas veces (incluso antes de casarse) ella siempre mostraba su timidez al terminar algo que ambos disfrutaban.

-Vamos leona, no hay nada de qué avergonzarnos, somos esposos-

-Lo se, pero esta vez lo hicimos en un lugar un poco… publico- termino la frase en un susurro con el rostro rojo.

Senku río de forma escandalosa y ella lo miró ofendida.

-Además, aun sigo enojada porque no me contaste lo de esa chica nueva-

-Y yo aun pienso lo de esos hombres que te ven con descaro-

-Sabes muy bien que no me importa lo que ellos piensen yo solo te quiero a ti-

\- Entonces tú debes de estar segura de que yo no veré a otra chica que no seas tú- Senku se acerco a ella tomándola de la cintura dándole un pequeño beso en su mejilla -Te amo-

Kohaku lo miró sorprendida, eran contadas las veces que él le decía eso y siempre que lo hacía le quitaba todo el enojo que la embargaba.

-Yo tambien te amo- respondió sonriente

* * *

* * *

Cuarto fanfic, ojala les haya gustado.

ignoren mis faltas de ortografia.

:)

Saludos a todos y gracias por su apoyo.


End file.
